Christmas List
by AndrewStorm
Summary: Remus and Sirius put something on thier christmas list that even surprises themselves.


**(A.N. i realy dont even know how i thought of this. When my mom asked what i wanted for christmas, apparently naming every lead singer for your favorite bands, and then proceding to name every shipping i can think of is frowned upon in this establishment. Too bad, her loss i think... anyways. Just a cute wolfstar fic for anyone. I know its early, i just started to write and had to finish.)**

Summary: Remus and Sirius put something on thier christmas list that even surprises themselves.

The Marauders question James anymore when he burst into the dorm room yelling that it was time to make the lists.

Every Christmas and Birthday the boys had to make a list of exactally what they wanted for said holiday. The Pureblood boys were very strict on this rule, no budging. every one of them had to make a list, and a week before the hols they shared them with each other.

James said the reason he wants the lists is because if you dont, then no one knows what to get you for the holiday.

Sirius said it was because when he was a kid, as long as he wrote it down, he got it. And figured James was the same way.

Remus understood James' point though. The Marauders knew never to get the Potter boy a broom care kit, seeing as so many of the girls and other minor friends got him them every year for every holiday.

They all sat in the dorm room, thinking of what to write.

"Sirius, what are you putting down?" Remus asks, having a hard time thinking of what he wants. A cure to lanthrpy? Ha, Remus felt he had everything he ever needed.

"Oi, why? Cant bloody think of anything?" the Black laughs.

"No... i cant."

"You can always need a new book. or chocolate. You gotta be shallow when writing shite like this" Sirius said with a smirk.

"I only eat chocolate because it is good for healing." Remus half-whined.

"bull shite, Mister Sweet tooth" James snaped at the werewolf. Remus blushed lightly.

* * *

Remus was in the library the day before they were suppose to exchange lists. He looked down at the empty scroll. He sadly wrote down: _Chocolate_.

He started thinking about Sirius and his perfect body, eyes, hair everything.

Remus had admited a long time ago that he was deeply in love with Sirius. He had several fantasies and even more dreams about the stormy eyed pureblood animigus.

Remus was temped to write down _Padfoot's cock _and _To shag Sirius_ on his list but shook his head, ridding the daydreams. Seeing the time he wrote down a few names of books and a list of new ingerdience he needed for pranks.

He raced down the hall to get to his dorm before the boys got back from the Kitchen.

* * *

"Lemme see" Sirius held out his hand for the werewolf. James was coming back from detention with Peter in about half an hour and Remus was nervous about showing them his list. They always teased him about them so he had gotten better at making them every year. Learning to add silly things, like books, and chocolate, and then things that would never come true. Like a pet Dragon.

"See what?" Remus asked, wringing his hands. All he could think about how amazing Sirius looked, fresh out of the shower. Remus bet the boy's skin was still warm, as opposed to the werewolf that was shivering. Sirius's hair was shorter than he used to wear it, to defy his family. Wearing it like James, in more of a bad-boy style, than a 'i-run-my-hands-through-it-all-the-time' way. It swished over his forehead and down the nape of his head. It now newly shaken and slightly mussed. Remus wanted to touch it.

"Your list, mate" Sirius rolled his eyes, empasizing his hand. "i'll show you mine." the boy reaches over and picks up his own scroll. Neatly written on it was '_Padfoots Present Priorites'_

"Fine" Remus reaches inside his cloak and hands his best friend turned crush his christmas list. Sirius hands Remus his. Remus felt nervous, watching Sirius unroll his before opening the purebloods.

Remus read it one by one:

_1. A new scarf_

_2. A new broom_

_3. Famous Werewolves Vol. 4 By Lupe-Garou_

_4. Moony's arse_

_5. To shag Remus_

Remus blinked, thinking he read the last two wrong. He looked up, just as Sirius looked up. Both blushed, and Remus realized he must have put what he was thinking down on that parchment. He felt nervous, but giddy.

"So, where can i get this 'Moony's Arse' i dont think they sell it in Hogsmead." Remus says coyly. Hoping either the boy would laugh it off, saying it was a prank. Or falling for the line and telling him where he could find said rarity. He was more hoping the latter.

"Ill show you" Sirius said, dropping Moony's scroll. Remus saw '_padfoots cock' _and _'To shag Sirius_' written plainly in his hand on the parchment.  
Sirius's hands were on him and he forgot. Everything but those hands. Still warm, on his skin.

"Why didnt you tell me sooner?" Sirius huffed, his mintly breath on Remus' lips. The wolf inside the boy beaconed to claim those lips. "You have been on my Christmas List since we met."

"W-was I?" Remus stammered.

"Deffinately" Sirius pressed down, working his lips on the brunette under him. Remus snaked his hands up into the raven locks.

Remus made a very un-masculine sound when Sirius's hands fluttered over his arse.

"Merry Hols" Remus whispered in Sirius's mouth and the latter barked out a laugh.

"Mates!" A voice made both canines jump away from one another. James stood at the door.

"Come on you nancies. Just shag already and meet me down stairs. We have lists to exchange" James left the room wtih a grand flourish.

"Did he just call us nancies?" Sirius asked, blinking at the door.

"Did he just tell us to shag?" Remus responded, equally surprised.

"wouldnt want to disobey the all mighty Jame Potter" Sirius quirked an eyebrown. Remus chucked and leaned forward to capture Sirius's lips with his own once again.


End file.
